


The Power Of Three

by Helloleonardmccoy



Category: Charmed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is Prue, Charmed AU, Derek and Isaac are brothers, Derek is Leo, Erica doesn't come in till later, Erica is Paige, Just the basics, Lydia is Phobe, Matt is a Warlock, Not really gonna follow every episode line, Peter is Cole, Prue is probably gonna die in this too, Scott is a detective, Stiles is Piper, Then Scott will be with Isaac later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the three remaining Halliwell's find a book of shadows in the attic and read from it jokingly, they find out they are witch's with special powers. They must learn to use their powers to fight evil that want to destroy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Of Three

"We need to call a repair man to fix that attic door."

"We already did Allison and he said he wont be able to come out till next week at the earliest."

Allison put her hands on her hips and turned to her brother Stiles. "At the earliest? What is there some handy man convention meeting up somewhere that makes it inconvenient for them?"

"I don't know Ally. He probably has family obligations or something. When did you say Lydia was getting back in?" He finished digging through the fridge for the left over pancake he had hidden in there from Allison. He sniffed it a bit and deemed it still edible and popped it in the microwave.

"Shes supposed to be landing in a few hours. Don't worry I said I would go pick her up since I know you are putting the finishing touches on your bar."

Stiles bounced around in excitement making Allison slightly dizzy. "Can you believe after working so hard on this project I finally get to open my own bar?" He quickly sat down across from Allison and clasped her hands in his. "You guys have to come to the opening tomorrow night! You both promised you would. Lydia will drag you out if you try to skip it."

Allison huffed a bit. "I'll show up like promised but I wont stay long. Some of us don't have late jobs that they can stay up with all night and actually have to get up early."

Stiles winced. "Well at least you got the new job! To celebrate our success I say we have a bottle of wine tomorrow!"

"I'm not getting drunk Stiles."

"You can't get drunk off a bottle of wine.....well you probably could because your a light weight."

"I could drink you under the table, little man."

Stiles smirked. "Thats sounds like a challenge."

Allison realized what he was doing and hopped up from the table wrinkling her nose at him as she moved to put the dishes in the sink. "Nice try, but again I have to wake up early for my job so Im not staying out drinking all night."

"Buzz kill. Anyway Matt is coming over in a bit so I have to go get ready. Call me when you and Lyds get back home."

"Will do sweetie. Have a fun time!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ally you really need to relax. You are beyond tense."

Allison turned towards Lydia and gave a sneer. "Oh really? We have no idea what were gonna do with this house. Lyds do we really all three want to live together in this house? We will end up killing each other."

Lydia sighed. "Would it really be that bad? The house is already paid off. It could be perfect."

She sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Good. Now think about partying in celebration of everyone's success! You have a new job, Stiles is opening his bar and I get to go to MIT!" She bounced in the car seat.

"No. No partying. You two can but I have to get up earlier. I doubt my new boss would like me coming in hung over."

"Spoil sport." Lydia stuck her tongue out. "Ah fine. Is Stiles home? I've missed him so much and want to tell him all about my trip!"

"He went out with Matt. I swear that boy falls in love so easily. Matts got him wrapped around his finger."

Lydia snorted as they pulled in the driveway. "Stiles loves a lot. Thats a gift. Unlike us two jilted ladies."

Allison laughed. "Just because we haven't dated since high school doesn't mean that were jilted."

"I think thats the definition Allison. Now help me get my bags upstairs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia walked around the house after putting up all her stuff. It had been a bit since she had been home. Oh look the chandelier still wouldn't turn on. She snorted of course. She headed upstairs to try the attic door. It swung open. Huh. Guess the repair man only had time to fix the door. She walked around the room and took everything in. Gram sure collected a bunch of crap. She ran her hands over dusty book shelves as the moonlight streamed through the window and made a chest catch her eye. She walked over and leaned over to open it. Huh. A book. 

She flips through it. A spell book? She turns back to the first page. Why not?

" _Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we three, we want the power, give us the power._ "

She felt a light breeze and looked around. Nothing. "What a bunch of crap. Magic? Ha." She threw the book back in the trunk and headed downstairs to pick out her outfit for tomorrow night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Matt. Matt, stop it! I have to get ready to go open the bar. You know how important this is." Stile wiggled out from under Matt and hopped off the bed. 

Matt sighed and sat up, putting back on his t-shirt. "Yeah I know. I just forget everything when Im with you." He wrapped his arms around Stiles. "What time do you get out of there again? Maybe we can pick up were we left off..." 

Stiles grinned and turned around to kiss Matt. "Like four in the morning. Don't worry Allison and Lydia will be there to hang out with you." 

Matt smiled. "Oh yeah were gonna have lots of fun." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 This was the greatest thing that had ever happened to Stiles. He finally was able to open his bar and nightclub like he always wanted to after saving up for such a long time and the first turn out was great. They were full to max capacity and the bar was pack. The band playing was getting everyone pumped up and the whole place was full of happy laughter and music. He had saw Allison, Lydia and Matt walking around earlier but had lost track of them as he went back behind the bar to help make drinks. He hoped that they were all having as much fun as he was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Run faster or hes gonna catch us!"

"I'm trying but do you know how hard it is to run in heels? They don't teach a class on it at MIT." Lydia huffed out.

"Stiles is not allowed to date without permission ever again!"

"I doubt this is really Stiles fault Allison!"

"Your right. Its yours for reading that damn book and turning us into superheros." 

"Witches Allison. Were witches." Lydia squinted her eyes. "Wait were witches. Why don't you just make him go flying with your power?"

"The fire balls flying at my head make it a little hard. We need to find Stiles and get him to figure out how to use his powers so we can freeze Matt and find a way to get rid of him." 

"You think hes gonna help us get rid of his boyfriend?" Lydia panted.

"Of course. Were his sisters. I doubt he would just let Matt kill us. Quick duck in the back entrance." 

They ran inside and tried to find Stiles. He was up at the bar and they jumped up and down to get his attention. 

"What? They need help making drinks." He said trying to show that he was very busy.

"Yeah well we need help keeping your boyfriend from killing us and stealing our powers. We'll explain on the way home." They both grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the club. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No way."

"Stiles, how many times do we have to explain this to you. Lydia read from a book and now we have powers. Matt wants to kill us and take them. we have to go look for a way to get rid of him!" Allison smacked the steering wheel in frustration as they pulled in the driveway.

"We are not killing my boyfriend because you two have lost your mind."

"Stiles you saw Allison move that salt shaker with her mind and you know I guessed the lottery numbers last week. That leaves you with the power to freeze time." Lydia rubbed his back soothingly. "You froze the bar as we ran out."

"I know, I know. But we cant kill him!"

"Maybe we can just ship him off to Greenland." Lydia said helpfully. The other two just gave her a look.

"Lets just go look in that damn book. Maybe it has a way to make a warlock just stop."

"Yeah maybe it will just say to throw salt at him too! Why don't you just let me talk to him?"

"And let him maybe kill you too? Don't think so."

"Lydia he loves me why would he kill me?"

"Cause hes a power hungry warlock?"

Stiles threw his hands in the air. "Lets just go read the damn book."

They ran up the stairs to the attic to find the book. They skimmed through it when a banging started on the door.

"I know your in there!" Matt yelled slamming into the door. "If you come now I will make this as painless as possible."

Stiles startled. "Matt! What the hell are you doing? Stop it."

"Stiles, baby, I don't want to hurt you. I just need to kill your sisters to steal their powers. Baby you can have their powers too. All you have to do is help me."

"Now way in hell Matt. Just stop all of this and go away."

"I can't stop Stiles. This is what I have to do."

"Stiles I found it. Here!' Lydia showed him the book. "Were supposed to chant this and banish him."

"Last chance Matt."

"Stiles! This wont keep me away. I will be back. You belong to me and so do those powers!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So..........Witches huh?"

"Yup. And your boyfriend turns out to be a warlock that was stalking us to steal our powers."

"Lets not talk about it. I just dont think we should maybe date for a while. Till we figure this all out." Stiles flopped down on the bed.

"Yeah but how are we figuring this all out. Were witches guys. This is insane." Allison flopped down next to Stiles.

"Its not that hard. Lots of people are wicca today. We just need to study up and figure things out. Think of it as we a protectors of the weak now guys." Lydia sprawled out next to them.

"Why can't we ever just do something easy." Stiles sighed.

"I think this is going to be fun!" Lydia laughed.

 

 


End file.
